Amu Fray cazadora de sombras
by carmenotaku98
Summary: Acompaña a Amu en esta nueva aventura, donde no solo habra shugo charas sino tambien demonios, angeles, monstruos y ¿nefilims? Encontrara esta vez Amu el amor?
1. Chapter 1

El Sol entraba por la ventana iluminando una habitación en tonos pastel, en la cama una joven adolescente dormía plácidamente,ignorante de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo hasta que la puerta se abre de repente haciendo que nuestra chica se despertara dejando ver unos ojos ámbar.

-¡Pero que te pasa¡-grito la ojiambar pasando su mano por el nido de color rosa que tenia por pelo.

-Es hora de levantarse Amu-dijo una chica entrando por la puerta esta era pelirroja con risos y poseía ojos verdes como el pasto y traía una gran sonrisa en la cara adornada de pecas.

-Ahhh cinco minutos más-dijo Amu tapándose con el edredón.

-Nada de eso, vamos levántate-dijo la pelirroja tirando de la manta, pero Amu también tiraba de ella-Mou Amu vamos tienes que levantarte ¡es tu cumpleaños¡-grito la pelirroja.

-Esta bien ya voy-la ojiambar al final se levanto dejando ver su cuerpo en un fino camisón azul que se ajustaba a su figura,ni con mucho ni con poco con las curvas en los sitios justos-sabes no se como puede gustarte más mi cumpleaños que a mi misma Clary.

-Bueno alguien tiene que mostrarse emocionada y ya que tu no lo haces me toca a mi ese trabajo-La chica Clary se le quedo mirando-además no pudimos celebrar muchos de tus cumpleaños-dijo mirando a otro lado para que no se diera cuenta. La mirada de Amu se torno con un matiz triste.

-Clary-dijo caminando hacia ella y toca su mejilla pero ella no la miraba-mirame-le ordeno cuando Clary la miró Amu pudo sus ojos aguados intentando retener las lágrimas-oh Clary-dijo abrazándola, Clary al sentir los brazos de Amu no pudo retener más las lágrimas y las dejo fluir-shhh tranquila-la separo un poco de ella y le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares-eso es pasado de acuerdo, no voy a volver a separarme de ti.

-De verdad-preguntó Clary.

-Si palabra de hermana mayor-le dijo.

-¡Solo eres mayor que yo por un día¡-le grito haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja-se río-vamos vete que me tengo que cambiar.

-Si, si-dijo Clary saliendo de la habitación, quedando en un silencio, silencio rompido por unas risillas, una pequeña persona vestida de animadora rosa se poso en el hombro de Amu.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Amu-chan¡-gritó la personita.

-Gracias Ran-le sonrio.

-¡Felicidades Amu¡-le gritaron o tras tres personitas o mejor conocidas con guardianes chara.

-Gracias Miki, Su ,Dia.

-Toma Amu-chan esto es nuestro regalo-Miki le entrego una caja con lazos rojos, azules,verdes,y amarrilos.

-Chicas no teníais porque-dijo mientras habría la caja dentro de ella había un marco azul con conchas pintadas de muchos colores, en la foto se podía ver a Amu y sus charas con sus amigos de Japón y sus charas, esa foto se la hizo hace dos años para su cumpleaños 14 el último que celebró alli, aun se acordaba cuando llego a su casa y sus padres la esperaban junto con una mujer pelirroja y una niña que se parecía a ella que decían ser su hermana melliza (cosa rara porque no se parecían en nada) y su madre, cuando lo escucho lo primero que hizo fue reirse pero al ver que todos tenían cara seria dejo de reir.

-Es mentira no?-dijo, sus padres simplemente negaron-¿cómo?...¿por qué?

-Veras hija-le dijo Midori-hace diez años te encontramos inconsciente en un callejón no sabemos como llegaste hasta ahi -soltó un suspiro-te acuerdas cuando tenias cuatro años y tuviste un accidente hiendo hacia la guardería y habías perdido la memoria-Amu asintió-pues la verdad es que si perdiste la memoria pero no fue en un accidente cuando intentaron encontrarte en el registro no estabas en la base de datos asi que nosotros decidimos adoptarte-se agacho hasta tu altura-nosotros te amamos y te vemos como una verdadera hija.

Amu se quedo mirando a sus padres

¨_En verdad no son tus padres Amu" _se recordó, entonces si ellos no eran sus padres significaba que Ami no era su hermana pequeña, había vivido una mentira toda su vida, sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, noto como una mano se las limpiaba, miro a su padre si el solamente tenía una mano tan grande áspera pero cálida a la vez.

-Vamos princesa no llores-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para animarle pero eso solo hizo que llorara más y se hundió en el pecho de su madre mientras los dos la abrazaban y lloraban también.

-Amu¡

-¡One-chan¡-sus charas y Ami también la abrazaron, estuvieron hací hasta que se calmo se dirigió a las dos personas que estaban en la sala se paro enfrente de la chica a la que por cierto le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros-soy Amu-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la chica la vio un poco dudosa pero al final la acepto.

-Soy Clary-le dijo con una voz tan baja que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no la habría escuchado.

-Encantada de conocerte Clary-chan-le sonrio, pero al parecer no le había gustado a Clary porque de repente se había puesto a llorar-ahh...l-lo siento si he sido muy confiada*-pero ante todo pronostico Clary la abrazó y lloro en su hombro- o-oye te pasa algo

-No me recuerdas-le dijo.

-¿Recordarte?-Clary asintió.

-Yo si me acuerdo-la miro a los ojos-me acuerdo de cuando nos bañamamos juntas, cuando aprendimos a vestirnos, nuestro primer día en la guardería, cuando tenía miedo por la noche y me pasaba a tu cama-ahora no lloraba pero la miraba con profunda tristeza-me acuerdo de todo y cuando te fuiste pensé que no te iba a volver a ver, que no iba a volver a tener a mi querida hermana, entonces Amu lo recordó, recordó una noche tormentosa, tendría tres años, su madre se había ido a trabajar y se había ido la luz, ella dormía cómodamente, de repente escucho como la llamaban y la movían.

-Amu, Amu-decía una pequeña niña risos rojos y muchas pecas.

-Mmmm que pasa Clary-le dijo sentándose en la cama.

-T-tengo miedo-dijo con ojos aguados, la pequeña Amu le hizo un sitio en su cama, donde rápidamente la mini Clary se metió se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermana, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo y le tatareaba una nana.

-Te quiero Amu-le dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

-Yo también te quiero.

Fin flash back

Amu miro a Clary que había vuelto a llorar y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Shhh no te preocupas ahora estoy contigo-le dijo al oído, cuando levanto la vista y vio la mirada bañada en lágrimas de su "madre"* sabia que podía recuperar la parte de su vida que había perdido.

Fin flash back

Coloco la foto en su escritorio, y se fue a duchar presentía que hoy le iba a pasar algo increíble al fin y al cabo ¡era su cumpleaños¡


	2. Menudo lio¡¡

Cada día está empeorando.-comentó mi hermana, mientras intentaba conseguir un taxi.-Creo que como amigo, deberías decírselo.  
-Creo que su poesía es excelente, solo que no se nota.

-Si claro cómo era "_Ven… mi falso gigante, mi nefado bajo vientre. Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo. Agonía. Agonía, tormento"-_dije poniendo voz de hombre, Simon solo rodó los ojos.

-Oigan, debemos entrar aquí.-me detuve frente a la fila de personas que esperaban para ingresar.-Quiero saber que significa ese símbolo.- había un gran cartel luminoso que mostraba el nombre del lugar. _"Pandemonium"._

-No vamos a entrar.-repetía Simon, tirando a bajo nuestras expectativas.

-Que pesimista.-Clary, se sacó la hebilla que sostenía su cabello y lo desordeno un poco. A mi lado paso un chico, vestido con ropa de cuero y cabello lleno de gel. Su hombro chocó contra el mío con algo de fuerza, sentí como

el Humpy Luck se removía nervioso.

-Has sentido eso Amu-chan-me pregunto Ran,asentí sin quitar la vista del chico.

-Entrad aquí-dije abriendo el bolso donde siempre las llevaba-y no salgáis-dije antes de cerrarlo.

-Esté no es su estilo, chicas.-

-Solo síguenos la corriente está vez.-di media vuelta quedando detrás del chico que me había empujado.-Hola, ¿qué significa ese símbolo?-señalé con mi dedo el logo del lugar. El chico raro, se paró en los primeros escalones, mirándome.

-¿Cuál símbolo?-preguntó el gorila de seguridad.

-Sí, ¿Cuál símbolo?-siguió Simon, acomodándose los lentes.

-El de ahí, ¿tú no le ves?-al parecer solo nosotras podíamos verlo. El chico bajó y le dijo algo al oído al guardia. El hombre hizo a un lado la cinta y nos indicó pasar. Le guiñe un ojo a mi hermana y pasé primero.

-Eso fue genial.-comentó Simon.

En el interior las luces de neón ambientaban casi todo, el hielo seco formaba niebla que salía de los extremos de los acondicionadores. Las personas que estaban ahí eran raros. Llevaban diferentes colores en el cabello, algunas chicas tenían rapado, perforaciones en las orejas y en los labios, tatuajes en los brazos y ropa acuerdo al lugar. Clary se había metido en medio de una gran multitud de esas personas, tratando de imitar sus movimientos, pero terminaba haciendo el baile de un mono. Noté como Simon, la observaba.

-Sí, esto es lo nuestro.-ironizó por encima de la música, mirando para todos lados.

-Solo relájate y déjate llevar.-él no estaba muy seguro de dejarse llevar.

-Clary, Amber, ¿quieren uno tragos?-

-Sí.-respondimos.

Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, nos empujaban mientras danzaban. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con el mismo chico de la entrada. Ahora podía apreciarlo con más claridad. Era morocho, ojos extremadamente azules, brazos fornidos y músculos demasiado trabajados. Debía admitir que era apuesto pero algo me decía _peligro, peligro, _el también me miraba ¿puede que el también sintiera algo? Por un momento levantó su vista y yo lo seguí. Se detuvo en una chica que llevaba un largo vestido blanco, el cual la tapaba toda excepto sus piernas, un cinturón marrón alrededor de su cintura, tenía el cabello recogido arriba y suelto abajo, llevaba unas botas que le legaban hasta los muslos. Ella le hizo una seña indicándole que la siguiera. Él se abrió paso entre los demás, pasando frente a nosotras dos. Los seguí con la mirada y vi como pasaban por una puerta que decía "_prohibido el paso"_entonces pude ver como dos figuras oscuras le seguían el paso, pude notar algo que brillaba en la mano de uno, creo que era ¡un cuchillo¡

-Clary-le dije ella asintio.

-Simon-le llamo Clary.

-¿Qué?

-Unos chicos han seguido a otros con unos cuchillos.

-¡Qué, estás segura¡

-Nooo, no lo hemos inventado porque nos encanta la cara que pones-le digo.

-Bueno, bueno esta bien esperad aquí que voy a por los guardias-y se va.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-cojo a Clary de la mano. Dentro estaba todo oscuro y olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas.

Aquí no hay nadie Clary - susurre

Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Clary dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos. Me incline para ayudarla liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables... y oí las voces.

La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando nos erguimos los vimos

Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.

Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caían por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el alto de cabello negro como el de ella y el otro más bajo y rubio, cuyo pelo brillaba como el oro. El muchacho rubio estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atado a una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo.

Con el corazón martilleándome en el pecho, empuje a Clary detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miramos desde allí. Vimos cómo el muchacho rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_Bueno -dijo - todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

_ ¿Tu especie? - le susurre a Clary confundida ella elevo los hombros a modo de no saber de lo que hablaban.

_No sé de qué estás hablando. - El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.

_Se refiere a otros demonios - intervino el chico moreno, hablando por primera vez - Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad?

El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.

_Demonios - dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo - Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...

_Eso es suficiente, Jace - indicó la chica.

_Isabelle tiene razón - coincidió el muchacho más alto - Nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica... ni de demonología.

_Están locos - me susurro Clary - Locos de verdad.

Asentí a sus palabras ¿Demonios? Jajá ni que esto fuera un exosismo o una película de terror.

El chico llamado Jace alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

_Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado - comentó Jace en tono confidencial - ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?

El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió. Su boca seguía moviéndose.

_Podría daros información - dijo - Sé dónde está Valentine.

Jace echó una mirada atrás al chico moreno, Alec, que se encogió de hombros.

_Valentine está bajo tierra - indicó Jace - Esa cosa sólo está jugando con nosotros.

La chica morena, Isabelle sacudió la melena.

_Mátalo, Jace - dijo - no va a contarnos nada.

Jace alzó la mano, y vi centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el cristal, afilada como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas.

El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado.

_¡Valentine ha vuelto! - protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda - Todos los Mundos Infernales lo saben..., yo lo sé..., puedo deciros dónde está...

La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Jace.

_ ¡Por el Ángel!, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Valentine. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú... -Giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego - tú puedes reunirte con él allí.

Clary salto detrás de la columna.

_¡Deteneos! -gritó - No podéis hacer esto.

Genial en que lio nos hemos metido.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que había aparecido hasta el peli-azul había detenido sus intentos de escape, todos la miraban como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones pesadas de todos y el leve murmullo de la música en la otra sala.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Alec siendo el primero en hablar.

-Es una chica Alec, deberías saberlo tu hermana es una-dijo Jace-un mundi-dijo acercándose-y puede vernos.

-Pues claro que podemos verlos-dice Amu saliendo de su escondite-no estamos siegas sabes.

-Si lo estáis pero no lo sabéis-replico Jace-es mejor que os vayáis si sabéis lo que os conviene-dijo cogiendo su cuchillo

-No nos iremos a ninguna parte-dijo Clary apuntando a el chico en el suelo-si lo hacemos lo mataran.

-Cierto pero, ¿Qué os importa a vosotras que lo matemos?-dijo Jace.

-Pues…-dijo Clary pero no sabia que decir.

-No pueden ir matando personas por ahí como si nada-intervino Amu.

-Tienes razón, pero esto no es una persona, niñas-dijo Jace apuntándolas - esto puede parecer una persona, hablar como una persona e incluso moverse como una persona. Pero es un monstruo. 

-Jace -dijo Isabelle con tono amenazador-es suficiente

-Estas loco-dijo Clary-he llamado a la policía y estarán en cualquier momento aquí

-Miente-dijo Alec-Jace crees..

Pero nunca llego a terminar la frase porque Amu lo interrumpió.

-Y aunque no hubiéramos llamado a la poli, al final lo descubrirán, porque no creeréis que podéis salir de aquí con un cadáver como si nada ¿o sí?-dijo levantando una ceja, y ante todo pronostico Jace se empezó a reír-pero a ti que te pasa-gritó Amu.

-A la policia no le interesara un cadáver que no pueden ver-y dicho y hecho enterró el cuchillo en el pecho del chico. Las hermanas no pudieron evitar soltar un gritó. De este empezó a salir sangre negruzca y se le volvieron los ojos blancos

-Que así sea-dijo el chico-que los repudiados vengan por ustedes

El cuerpo del chico se doblo por si mismo y comenzó a desaparecer hasta desaparecer por completo. Las chicas empezaron a retrocede pero Isabelle estaba ahí cortándoles el paso.

-¿Intentando escapar?-pregunto Jace empezando a andar hacia ellas con Alec siguiéndole desde atrás, por instinto Amu estrello a Clary en sus brazos, quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de esta por la diferencia de 10centrimetros de altura entre ellas.

-Tranquila no os aremos daño-dijo lentamente porque se dio cuenta de que Amu era como una leona que atacaría en cualquier instante para defender a la chica bajita,alargo la mano con intensiones de tocarla, pero antes de realizar su cometido el bolso de Amu se abrió dejando a sus charas salir.

-No te acerques a Amu-chan-gritando las cuatro dejando anonadados a los tres chicos.

-P-pero que-Jace tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás por el susto.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-gritó Alec, por toda respuesta las chara se abalanzaron hacia ellos mordiéndolos y tirándoles del pelo.

-¡Chicas¡-gritó Amu asombrada.

-Amu que pasa-dijo Clary mirando confusa a los chicos que de repente gritaban y actuaban como si algo le pegara, pero eso era imposible porque ella no veía nada. Amu la miro con decisión y la cogió en brazos (para quien no lo sepa al estilo princesa)

-¡Ran¡-gritó mirando a su chara, Ran dejo su tare de morderle a Jace y la miro.

-Hai Amu-chan-dijo-¡Brinco, paso SALTO¡-dijo a Amu le aparecieron unas pequeñas alas rosas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, cogió impulso y dio un gran salto pasando por encima de una Isabelle en shock, le dio una patada a la puerta dándole en la nariz a un gorila acompañado de otro de igual tamaño y un Simon aturdido.

-¡Corre¡-le grito Amu, y el por inercia la obedeció, saliendo del local seguidos de sus charas dejando atrás a dos gorilas furiosos y tres cazadores de sombras confundidos y sorprendidos.

Si había sido un interesante cumpleaños


	4. Cap 4

Era ya entrada la madrugada, para ser exactos las 4:27, Amu se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en su cama, sus ojos dorados pasaban del techo,donde tenia un mosaico que empezó la primera semana que llegó y donde tenía dibujada a su nueva familia, a la ventana abierta donde podía ver las estrellas llenando el cielo oscuro y la luna menguante. Sus charas flotaban alrededor de ella mirándola preocupada.

-Amu-chan estas bien-desu-pregunto Su acercándose a ella. Amu la miro unos segundos fijamente tanto que a Su empezó a ponerse nerviosa-A-am-pero fue cortado cuando Amu se incorporo de repente haciendo que sus charas gritarán del susto, pero como todos sabemos solo Amu pudo escucharlas, esta se dirijo hacia la puerta.

-¿Amu?-preguntó Ran cautelosa, esta antes de girarse soltó un soplido.

-Voy a tomar algo de beber, no puedo dormir-dijo dándoles una sonrisa calmada, sabia que sus charas estaban preocupadas, ¡eran sus charas¡, sobre todo con lo que había pasado esta tarde-¿Venis?-les pregunte mientras salia de la habitación, ellas me siguieron.

Cuando entre a la cocina pude ver que la luz estaba encendida y Clary estaba sentada en la mesa dándome la espalda.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-su cuello se giro tan rápido que incluso pude oir un **crak**. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista al vaso que tenia en sus manos. Al ver que no tenia intención de hablar fue hacia la nevera, se hecho un vaso de naranjada y se sentó delante de ella.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y ella seguía callada.

-Chara change-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándome

-Lo que hice para dar el salto-dije girando mi dedo índice-se llama chara change.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes voy a contarte una historia.

-¿Una historia?

-Shhhh, no me interrumpas-ella asintió y yo me recargue en la silla.

Se dice que los humanos tenemos un huevo del corazón, en el se encuentra nuestro verdadero ser, casi siempre este pasa desapercibido por sus dueños pero algunas veces estos huevos se manifiestan y se crean los guardianes charas.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento pero de repente Clary mira hacia otro punto yo sigo su mirada y para justo donde están mis charas.

-Amu ¿qué son esas cosas?-dice sin dejar de mirarlas.

-Son mis guardianes charas-digo mirandola, es ella ahora la que me mira a mi.

-¿Son de verdad?-yo asiento-pero ¿cómo?.

-Para saber eso tendrás que escuchar toda la historia-ella asiente y se recarga en la silla, una invitación para que siga suelto un suspiro esto me llevara tiempo.

…...

Cuando acabo de contarle toda mi aventura con los charas ya había amanecido, Clary me mira fijamente sin decir nada, mis charas y yo ya ya estábamos sudando la gota gorda.

-Asi que-dijo mirándonos seriamente-eres la cool y sexy Hinamori Amu- _``eh?´' _suena en mi cabeza-jajajjajaja-se empieza a reír, pude sentir como me sonrojaba.

-N-no te rías-digo levantándome pero eso solo sirve para que aumente su risa.

-Ya ya paro-dice quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Mou Clary-dije haciendo un puchero volviéndome a sentarme pero después sonreí _"al menos se lo tomo bien"_

si lo se lo se soy un monstruo por tardar tanto pero es que me he puesto a leer libros y fanfics y se me a ido la olla bueno se que este es un poco corto gomenasai

dejad rewies¡


End file.
